The Ninth of May
by Herofox
Summary: On the evening of May 8th, the Tracy family get ready for a top secret mission.


The Ninth of May by Herofox  
  
On an Island home in the South Pacific, the Tracy island swimming pool retracted. For most, this would be a very unusual site, but not for the residents of the island. In the silo down below, the roar of a mighty jet engine exploded through the air. In a cloud of smoke, Thunderbird 1 emerged from its underground hiding place. From the islands main lounge, the renound astronaut, Jeff Tracy radioed the pilot of the supersonic jet, "Remember your mission Scott." He said over the video screen, "Yes Father." Said Scott, "I'll radio back, once I've found a good hiding place." "Good." Answered his father, "We'll be waiting to hear how it goes." "F.A.B." replied Scott, before breaking contact. "So what's the next phase of the operation, Father?" asked Virgil, "Nothing to do but wait." Said Jeff "Alan, turn on the T.V, would you?" he said to his youngest son. "Sure thing dad." Said the baby faced astronaught. A re-run of the British Drama 'The Lost Prince' seemed to help pass the time. "That Ron Cook guy looks familiar somehow." Said Gordon. A while later, the closing credits rolled "Dominic Colenso sure is a good actor." Said Virgil, "I can see why Lady Penelope likes this show." Said Jeff. Then came the radio, "Go ahead Scott." Said the former air force Cornel, "I've found the perfect spot!" he said, calm as always, "Good!" said Jeff, "I'll contact John, and make the necessary arrangements." "F.A.B, Father." Said Scott, closing communications. "Thunderbird 5, from base. Thunderbird 5, from base" Said the leader of the secret rescue service, pressing the appropriate button.  
  
Up in space, a massive space station, with a silver and gold colour scheme, orbited the Earth. This behemoth was the space monitor; Thunderbird 5. The astronaught, John Tracy answered the hail. "Hello Father." He said in his newsreader voice, "Hi John." Said his father, "We've just found the appropriate hiding place for Thunderbird 2, so I'll be up there to take your place at 08:00 hours." "Great!" said John. But alas, this little celebration was short lived, "Mayday! Mayday!" came a voice in the background. "Excuse me a moment." Said John, as he went towards to other console, "This in International Rescue." He said, "What's the situation?" After being briefed on the matter, he then turned back to his other communication channel, "A boat has capsized twenty miles south of Japan." He said to Jeff, "They where caught in a storm, and the Capitan was only just able to radio for help, before his transmitter went dead." "Did you get the coordinates?" asked Jeff, "Sure did." said John "Okay Virgil, get Thunderbird 2 down there, fast. Gordon, you go with him, and operate the rescue platform." "F.A.B Father." Said the two brothers, in unison. "I've called Scott, and told him about the situation." Said John, "He's going to keep and eye on things, till Virgil and Gordon arrive." "Okay, thanks John." Said Jeff. "So now what do we do Father?" asked Alan. "Well, I think another call is in order." Said the head of the household.  
  
In a Stately home, located in London, a young lady was sitting in the garden. It was a lovely afternoon. "Tea, Milady?" said her old butler, in his east London accent, "In a moment, Parker." Said Lady Penelope, opening her compact. "Yes, Jeff?" she asked, "Hi, Penny." Said Jeff, "We've just got the location set. Will you be able to rendezvous with the boys at these coordinates?" she took a few seconds to study the coordinates, "Yes Jeff. That'll be perfect." She said with a smile. "Okay Penny. The boys will see you there." Said Jeff. "Over and out!" "Shall I get the roller, Milady?" said Parker, "Very good Parker." Said her ladyship.  
  
Somewhere else in the world, Thunderbird 1 arrived. Scott began scanning. "Seven crewmen confirmed." He said, "Locking on target." As the crosshairs on his screen locked onto a spot where all seven men could reach, "Firing life preserver!" with that, and the push of a button, the hatch opened up, and launched a tube of rubber, which inflated, upon contact with the stormy sea. "That should keep them afloat until the others get here." He said, before activating his com device, "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. What's your ETA?" he asked, "ETA, twenty minutes, Scott." Said Virgil, "Okay," said Scott, "I'll see you then." "F.A.B." said Virgil, "Okay Gordon, get the rescue platform ready." "Right Virgil." Said the Aquanaught.  
  
Back at Headquarters, Tin-Tin was helping Jeff to prepare his uniform, "Have to maintain standards y'know." He said, "Yes, Mr Tracy." said the Asian girl, who was ironing the blue uniform, "Almost finished." "Thanks Tin-Tin." Said Jeff.  
Then the eyes in Scott's picture on the wall light up. "What's going on Scott?" he asked, "Gordon's got the crew onto the rescue platform, and they're being moved to the nearest hospital. Mission was a complete success." "Good work!" said the fearless leader of the organisation, "Hat's off to Brains, for installing the life boat dispenser!" said Scott, literally taking off his hat, in the typical fashion, "N-no problem, S-Scott." Said the genius behind the awesome rescue rockets, stuttering as usual. Brains doesn't embarrass easily, if that's what you're thinking. It's his well known speech impediment.  
  
That night, Thunderbird 2 flew home, after completing its task of getting the sailors to the hospital, "That went well." Said Gordon, naturally chilled out, "Yeah." Said his older brother, "It's nice every once in a while, to do rescues that don't involve a life-threatening explosion."  
  
Next morning, the whole house was up early, "Okay Alan lets go." Said Jeff, sitting on the couch in his blue uniform and brown sash. "Right Father." Said Alan, adjusting his white sash before sitting next to his father. "See you later Alan!" said Tin-Tin, as Brains pressed the button. Alan shot his ladyfreind a wave, as the couch sank down, taking him and Jeff down to the Thunderbird 3 silo.  
From the control centre, the boys (and girl. No chauvinist, I ) watched as the massive red rocket launched from the island roundhouse, and blasted into the heavens. What a sight is was.  
  
The scarlet space ship roared past the stratosphere, and exited the atmosphere, "Approaching Thunderbird 5." Said Alan. If you thought that a space ship launching from the island was a sight to behold, then you can imagine how spectacular a space station looked up close. As Thunderbird 3 glided into the circular docking bay, the clamps attached, securing the space ship. "Okay, John, I'm coming aboard." Said Jeff, approaching the exit shaft.  
  
Back on Tracy Island, the rest of the team was preparing for the mission. It was due to commence when Alan and John had returned from outer space. Of course, if I told of the conversations which took place while waiting for the duo from space, then this story would take longer to tell than necessary. So we fast forward to the triumphant return of Thunderbird 3. "Good to see you John." Said Gordon "You too Gordon." Said John, "So are we all set to go?" he asked "Sure are." Said Virgil standing in front of the space rocket poster, which concealed the passage to the Thunderbird 2 cockpit, "Right, let's do it." Said Scott, as he John, Gordon, and Alan walked towards the passenger chute, "G-Good luck boys!" said Brains. The four heroes gave him a little nod. A quiet way of saying 'Thanks' "Thunderbirds are Go!" said Scott as the hatch closed.  
In a matter of moments, the giant Thunderbird 2 rolled along the runaway, as the palm trees parted, to make room for its enormous wingspan. Upon reaching the end, the last piece of tarmac tilted upwards, becoming a ramp. With a deafening roar, the engines fired up, and in a cloud of fire, and smoke, the massive rescue freighter was airborne.  
  
Later, they arrived at the hiding place. "You guys get into your scuba gear." Said Virgil, "I'll set the systems, and join you in a moment." "Remember," said Gordon, "You're coming with us in Thunderbird 4, so don't just drop the pod, like you always do." Saying those last four words with a scowl, "Now who needs to lighten up?" said Virgil with a little grin. And so, Thunderbird 2 gently released the pod, launching the mini-sub, Thunderbird 4. "At full speed," Gordon began, "it should take about ten minutes to reach the best parking spot." "Okay." Said Scott, "Gosh, this is exciting!" said Alan, naturally eager. "Me too." Said John, as it very rare when he and his youngest brother went on missions together, "It's not everyday all five of us do stuff together."  
  
When they arrived, Gordon gave the order to disembark, "Thu sub should be safe here for a while." He said, putting on his scuba mask. Opening the hatch, our heroes swam out. After ten five minutes they made it to the beach. "Hello boys." came s soft, womanly voice. There was Lady Penelope, in her pink swimsuit, sitting on a deckchair, "Hi Penny!" said Scott, "Are you ready to go?" "Yes." Said the aristocrat, let me just put some clothes on. She turned to pick up her shirt, "Enjoying the view, Virgil?" she said to the man, obviously staring at her, "Y-yeah!" said Virgil, who was beginning to turn red. The other guys gave a little chuckle. They approached the Pink Rolls Royce; FAB 1. In the driver's seat, Parker sat, drinking cherry, from the bottle, "Parker." Said Penny, prolonging the first vowel in her butler's name, "Have you been drinking?" "'HIC!' Yes…milady…" said the drunken Englishman, "got a bit bored, waiting for the boys." Then with another hiccup, and slumped onto the steering wheel. "A minor setback, gentlemen," said the heroine, cool as a cucumber, "I shall drive us to the action zone."  
  
Despite Penny's reckless driving, they reached the mission target in one piece each. "Well, we're here." Said Scott "Let's do it."  
  
"Happy Mothers day." Said the Tracy brothers together, each placing a rose onto the grave. "I'm glad we got this time with her." Said John, "Me too." Said Scott, "We all miss her." Later, it was time to go, "Thanks for taking us Penny." Said Gordon, "It's alright, Gordon." She replied, "I'd be quite upset, if I didn't have time to do you a favour every now and then." "C'mon Alan!" called Scott, "Be right there!" said Alan, taking one last look at his mother's grave, which read, 'Silvia Tracy. Beloved Wife and Mother.'  
  
When the boys returned to base, John went back up to Thunderbird 5. With Jeff back in his seat, he turned to Tin-Tin, "Did Grandma call, while I was up in the space station?" "Yes Mr Tracy." Said Tin-Tin, "She's waiting for Virgil to pick her up." "Okay Virg," said our hero, "Off you go." "Okay dad." Said Virgil, heading for the spaceship poster. No sooner had the middle child departed, that John called from the space station, "What's up John?" asked Jeff, worried that someone needed help after Thunderbird 2 had just taken off, "Well, there's this package for Grandma, on the console. Did you leave this here, when you where up?" Oh, how you would have laughed, to see the camera zoom in on Jeff face, as his expression remained the same, yet break out, into sweat. "John, could you call Virgil in Thunderbird 2? Tell him to drive slowly." "Yes sir." said John with a smile, threatening to burst into laughter. "Oh, Alan, could you do me a little favour?" "I'm on my way Father!" said Alan, who was also trying not to laugh. Jeff sighed, as his son disappeared into the Thunderbird 3 silo, "Who would be me?" he asked sarcastically, "In the movie, Bill Paxton." Said Kyrano. Jeff just shot him a puzzled look.  
  
The End.  
  
Hello, this is my first time working with a Thunderbirds fic, so I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
